Heaven's Lost Property: Angeloid's Rebirth
by TaintedWisdom2014
Summary: A story starting from when a young woman named Ikaros (Angeloid) crash lands on Earth right near a young man named Tomoki and the wild Adventures that follow. Retelling of the original story with a lot more Nymph :D
1. Angelic's Fallen

Heaven's Lost Property: Angeloid's Rebirth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Heaven's Lost Property or any of the characters (save any OCs I bring in). This does have romance in it, and it may get rated R, so be warned. There IS some swearing in this story, so beware of that. Remember that the Heaven's Lost Property series was designed for kids, so they made sure no swearing made it into the show. This author is more realistic though. I sincerely doubt that when one of his Angeloids were hurt, Tomoki would just get angry, it is this author's belief he'd be infuriated.

Upon further thoughts and considerations, I have decided that Ikaros and Nymph will both be showing up in Chapter One. As for pairings, Tomoki doesn't seem like the type who could hurt someone who cares about him by choosing only one partner. As such it will likely be a multi partner style fanfiction. Ikaros, Nymph, Astrea, Chaos and Sohara will all be viable candidates and the real question is, will he choose one or will he just stay with all of them and protect them all? This author hasn't fully decided yet. I can say with certainty that he would definitely choose Nymph, Ikaros and Sohara. Astrea and Chaos are still in debate. If you don't like multiple girls with one guy, then don't bother reading.

The reasons for multiple girls for Tomoki is simple. Based upon his personality in the anime (especially coupled with the final episode of the series), it doesn't seem like he'd be able to just pick one. He'd be far too distressed about hurting the others by picking one. In particular he'd be worried about hurting Nymph, Ikaros and Sohara. The three who had been with him the longest that is.

For the record...I always felt Nymph could do so much more with her hacking program than she actually does in the series. Thus it is reflected in this story, so try to think outside the box when reading this one.

I had noticed there were very few long running stories based upon Heaven's Lost Property and decided to begin one (and yes for all my fans of my other stories, I will be continuing them soon)

Please Read and Review, no flames if you please. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Character List

Tomoki: A perverted young man who is best friends with Sohara. He chases down girls, panties, bras and breasts of young girls throughout the school. Sohara is not an exception, however he's extremely cautious with dealing with his best friend. He prefers peace and quiet as much as possible. This life gets turned upside down with the arrival of Ikaros and later on more Angeloids like her. He is also a compassionate caring guy, despite his perverse nature. He has a strange ability to make Angeloids see things his way...and most of them end up falling for him in some way or another.

Sohara: Tomoki's childhood friend and a beautiful young woman. She has the largest chest size of almost everyone in the school...something she sometimes hates and sometimes is very proud of. She also is the one who keeps Tomoki in line, but doesn't do it as much when he is perverse towards her. She is a caring girl who has a killer set of martial arts moves. Her rival is Mikako with martial arts and Ikaros for romance.

Ikaros: A beautiful angeloid with long pinkish hair. She crashes down to Earth right next to Tomoki during a night walk with Sohara (in this story that is). She very quickly bonds and connects with Tomoki making him her master. As such she can grant him many wishes and cannot disobey his orders. Despite this, Tomoki doesn't abuse the power she has granted him. She fights her conflicted feelings for Tomoki as her emotions are fairly nonexistant. She classifies herself as a Pet Angeloid, but she is in reality a combat model known as Uranus Queen.

Uranus Queen: Ikaros' true form and a devastating long range fighting model. She is equipped with the Aegis (A powerful shield that very few weapons can pierce) and the Prometheus Cannons which come out of cyber space. These weapons are rediculously powerful, strong enough to blow away a small island with no trouble. Her biggest weakness though is close range combat. She can handle herself, but she's no match for an extremely powerful close range fighter like the Delta Angeloid (who will be introduced in Chapter Three of this story)

Nymph: A cute, yet smart-ass Angeloid. She has long blue hair and has only an A cup chest (unlike the other Angeloids who all have at least a D cup or bigger). She is unlike the other Angeloids in the fact that her combat abilities are the weakest of the first generation Angeloids. Her computational and emotional skills are off the charts, however, and she understands things far more than Ikaros (and even the Delta Angeloid). She may not have the power of combat like Ikaros or the Delta Angeloid, however she's a master hacker and is the only one capable of unblocking memories, abilities, or locking them again. When combined with the other combat models, they become virtually invincible. She starts to develop feelings for Tomoki when she realizes how well he treats Angeloids compared to her current master, of whom mistreats her and beats her on a regular basis. She originally is very distrustful of others, but once she opens up, she becomes one of the most sweethearted characters in the story.

Eishiro Sugata: A very strange and mysterious guy. He is pretty much Tomoki's role model when it comes to academics. He is obsessed with the New World (Synapse) and even finds out truths about the real world and Synapse that even Daedelus doesn't figure out. Highly intelligent and weird in many ways, he is definitely up there in terms of craziness...but when the chips go down, he is the most dependable member of the team, usually helping to plan and run things in the background.

Mikako: A young woman who is the daughter of a mafiaoso group. That said she has a strange taste for violence and blood (almost to the point of getting her turned on by it). She comes up with the craziest ideas for the summer festival and even finds it fun to pick on Tomoki. She even teams up with Delta to train her...which turns out to really help out the team when Chaos shows up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Angelic's Fallen

A young man awoke with a start. He groaned and held his forehead, "That dream again...I don't get it. That angel girl just won't leave me alone." He got up and got a cool cloth to wipe his brow then glanced at his clock near his sink. He marvelled at it, "How is it only three in the morning?" He shook his head then got into his shower for a long hot shower.

He stood in the shower looking upwards, "Go figure...I have a really good best friend...and yet I still am interested in girls more so than ever. I wonder if it's normal." He thought as he glanced out the window towards the four hundred year old Cherry Tree that overlooked the town. He had always loved that tree. When he wasn't teasing and bugging the girls in the town, he could be found resting under the tree. He noticed though that he was still alive as the girls hadn't killed him yet for peeping into locker rooms, chasing them around town or even watching them change sometimes. Most of them were creeped out, yet some flaunted their bodies when he looked.

His thoughts turned to his childhood friend Sohara. She was beautiful...almost every guy in the school had asked her out at least once, yet she always turned them down. Many guys whispered she was a lesbian, not interested in men at all...and yet she always hung out with him. Tomoki smiled to himself, "She's definitely an interesting one...sometimes she acts all bashful and attacks me for checking her out, sometimes she flaunts a bit before attacking me. Either way there's usually her killer chop. I really wish I hadn't taught her that."

He stepped out of the shower and began drying himself off. He heard his doorbell go off. He blinked then put on his robe and tied it shut. When he answered the door, he found Sohara standing outside, soaking wet. He gasped and yanked her inside. "What in the hell are you thinking? It's pouring outside and you don't even bring an umbrella. Go figure usually YOU are the more adult one of the two of us."

Sohara...a beautiful brunette, with a chest that would make almost any girl envious, shiverred in his house until he held up a towel, "Shower...now that's an order."

She nodded and went into the shower but stopped at the door, "Don't you dare peek Tomoki!"

He said, "Don't worry I won't...I don't want to be sliced to ribbons by your killer chops!"

She laughed softly then went into the bathroom to have a shower. She quickly slipped her clothes off and stepped into the shower and turned it on to a fairly hot temperature. She looked out the window at the Cherry Tree, "Been so long since I've gone to see it. Tomoki...you always chase down all the girls...and yet you can't even see what's before you." She shook her hair in the hot water and ran her hands down her body before getting the soap to get herself cleaned off. She didn't tell him, but the reason she had been out was because she was in thought about Tomoki's own antics. She was jealous that he was always showering so much attention on women and not on her. She knew he was afraid of her fighting skills, but she also liked him. It was the sole reason she always turned down guys. She was also afraid to tell him about her real dreams at night. She always made up something...but she was really curious about his dream. It had come for years since he was ten years old. It was always the same, a blue haired girl was talking to him...then he would wake up when she went back to the sky using wings like an angel's.

She came out of the shower and noted with surprise that he wasn't checking through a window somewhere. She used the towel to dry off then found that there was a clean, dry set of her clothes sitting out in front of her. She smiled to herself, "Tomoki...I'm one of the only ones you don't perve on." She picked up her clothes and noticed they were warm even. She blinked, "Did you...put these in the dryer for me?" The only things that weren't warm were her panties and her bra. She laughed to herself softly, "He even made sure he didn't put in the ones that'd shrink in the heat." She thought to herself, "That's what I love about him...he may be a pervert, but he actually is considerate and caring as well. Most girls don't even bother to get to know him because of that...but if they did, he'd be one of the most popular guys in school."

She got dressed and came out to find him waiting for her. She blinked as she saw he had made her a really good meal. Fried fish with steamed rice and even some okonomiyaki. She sat down next to him and said, "You made this just for me?"

Tomoki said, "I know you haven't eaten as the few times you do go out this late at night, you never do. Eat up, I can't get back to sleep anyways." He went to the kitchen and began making them some hot cocoa. "Two or three marshmallows?"

She blinked, "Um...three today!" She smiled as she began to eat. She loved this side of him, the caring and compassionate side. She hated that almost no other guy had been this kind to her. It was enough that she always forgave the pictures he had of her. Some of them were perverse, but she pretended she didn't know about it. She felt it was normal for a guy to get pictures like that of a girl he thought was cute and she really hoped he did think she was. She tried to keep herself in good shape.

Tomoki came back with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, "Be careful they are very hot!" He cautioned as he set one in front of her. "So you mind telling me what you were doing out there in the pouring rain with no umbrella? Were your parents fighting again?"

She lowered her eyes and said softly, "Something like that...I couldn't sleep due to it, and when they went to sleep, I snuck out to get some air. I didn't even grab my umbrella."

Tomoki said, "Then you came to my place because you know that I never judge."

Sohara's eyes went wide as she realized he had said exactly what she was thinking. "Exactly." She said softly.

Tomoki smiled and said, "You're always welcome here Sohara. Just try not to crush me into oblivion if you visit."

Sohara smirked, "Only if you behave yourself Tomoki!"

Tomoki smirked right back, "I don't know Sohara...a cute girl barges into my house this late at night? I wonder what the neighbours will think...oh that's right the neighbours are you and your folks!"

Sohara smacked him upside the head and smiled, "Only you would be that crass!"

Tomoki laughed and she burst out in laughter as well. Sohara looked out the window and said, "Tomorrow would you like to go check out the tree...say midnight?"

Tomoki nodded, "Sure why not...I haven't been there late at night for a long time. I'll get an afternoon nap so I have some energy for it."

Sohara stretched then said, "So do you just want to head to school a bit early? We can do a little sparring practice."

Tomoki groaned, "Again? Last time I found myself flying face first into the wall!"

Sohara smiled and shook her head, "I think it'd do you some good...besides all those girls chasing after you to beat you for peeping...you may need to know how to fight them off. I'm the only one who gets away with hitting you...you know that."

Tomoki grinned, "Well that is very true...you're the only one I actually let get me."

Sohara laughed and kissed his cheek, "Then it's a date I suppose!" She laughed again and raced to the door, "Come on let's go!"

He gasped, "It's only five in the morning...are you kidding me?"

Sohara laughed and said softly, "Oh afraid?"

Tomoki stood up, "Fine...but I've been practicing, so when I beat you, don't cry!"

Sohara flicked her ponytail back and said, "Sure thing...let's just get going!"

Tomoki went to his room and changed into his school clothes then came down to find her waiting. He kept it to himself, but he had always thought she was the cutest girl in school. He was more afraid of her turning him down and ruining their friendship which is why he never acted on wanting to be more than her friend. He took her hand and said, "Ready?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sohara grinned and the two of them walked to school hand in hand. It wasn't abnormal to them, they had been doing it since they were children. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. It was early enough that no one would judge them for it. She let her eyes fall upon her closest friend and she began to laugh happily.

Tomoki blinked, "What's up with you?"

Sohara shook her head, "Nothing...it's just that it's comforting to know that despite your creepy behaviors...you still care enough to be normal with me."

Tomoki said, "If I didn't be normal to you, you'd probably kill me...nevermind the fact that you have at least one guy a day who ask you out. I never understand why you don't accept one of them."

Sohara brushed her hair back and said, "I'm waiting for a particular guy. When we arrive at school, I'll test and see just how far your training has gotten you."

Tomoki smirked, "Don't blame me if you get into a compromising position!"

Sohara laughed and said looking forward, "If that happens, I won't beat you to a pulp, I'll have it coming."

Tomoki shook his head, "I never truly understand you sometimes..." He looked forward as the school gates showed up.

Sohara leapt over the gate then activated the door so it slid open to let Tomoki in. They spun and closed the gate again. She looked at Tomoki, "Let's see what you got...right here...right now!"

Tomoki smirked then went into a combat stance. He waited as Sohara rushed him but he slid under her and grabbed her chest for a split second, "Oh come on open up a little more why don't ya?"

Sohara blushed then said, "Oh yeah?" She dashed forward and began a quick barrage of chops and slashes with her arms, stunning Tomoki for a split second before her friend slipped behind her and got her in his arms from behind.

He smiled and said, "Really now Sohara...is that all you have? I've been taking your hits for years remember? I'm getting more and more immune to them." He playfully groped her for a few seconds before he leapt back to dodge her chop.

Sohara growled and did a quick sweep kick, catching him off guard and then chopped him right in the chest. She pumped her fist in the air as he groaned in pain. She knelt and said, "I still win over you in a fight..." She trailed a finger down her side then said, "Come on let's go check out that cherry tree before we head into class!"

Tomoki shook his head, shaking off her attacks and stood up before he took her hand in his, "Sure thing...by the way did they get bigger?"

Sohara blushed again then said, "Probably...I wish they'd stop growing. I swear finding a bra is getting harder and harder these days for me."

Tomoki shrugged, "Most girls would kill for your chest...so don't let it get you down."

Sohara shook her head, "I wouldn't change a thing about them...I'm just saying I think they've gotten big enough. I mean really how big do they have to get?"

Tomoki looked at her and said, "Seriously I think they look great. Of course it helps that they are attached to the best friend I've ever had."

She flushed and said, "You really do mean that don't you Tomo-Chan?"

Tomoki said, "Don't you know it!"

Sohara laughed with a pink tinge on her cheeks before she raced them over to the Cherry Tree. She pulled him down to lay next to her and look at the blossoms that were in full bloom. She sighed happily and said, "Honestly if I had the mindset I'd just stay here all day. Sometimes I wish our summer break was in the middle of spring rather than another season."

Tomoki yawned and said, "I know what you mean...I'm just glad the rain stopped while you were having your shower." He looked over and saw three girls walking to school.

Sohara inwardly was extremely jealous that they were walking by, but remarkably Tomoki wasn't leaping up to torment them. Maybe the fact she was resting near him was enough for him right now.

Tomoki shrugged, "I'll get them later Sohara...right now we're enjoying the Cherry Trees together. That's enough for me at this time. You know my reputation though, can't let that fall apart."

Sohara began laughing then said, "Yeah yeah...don't worry I'll punish you for it after the fact...can't let that fall apart either."

The two laughed together then Sohara rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and she felt his arm slip around her waist. She wasn't surprised, he had always been protective of her despite his perverse nature around women.

Tomoki meanwhile was looking up at the cherry blossoms and watched as the sun went into its normal position. He said softly, "Come on Sohara...we have to get to class." He helped her up, much to her protests. The two quickly rushed into class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day passed swiftly for the pair, Tomoki had managed to sneak into the girl's changing room for a peek. Of course this ended with Sohara chasing him back home with lightening fast chops with her hands. She shouted, "Tomoki get BACK here! I'm going to kill you for sure this time!"

Tomoki laughed as he dodged her attacks, "Come and get me then!" He kept laughing as he dodged and kept running back towards their houses.

Sohara glared as they dashed through the small town. She seemed to hate it, but she in reality loved this game of lethal tag they did every day. It was one of the highlights of the town and everyone always seemed to gather to watch it.

Sohara finally cornered him in his house and hugged him, "You really are getting faster you know that?"

Tomoki grinned and said, "Come on let's have some dinner...then we take a rest before we head out to the Cherry Tree."

Sohara shrugged and said, "Sure...why not?" She went into the kitchen and spun the knife cutting the vegetables and the meat (washing in between) with a fast pace. She was a really good cook after all. Pretty soon they had a nice meal going for them...stir fry with beef croquettes. It was one of their favorite meals after all and they always had it at least a few times a week.

They relaxed near each other while taking a nap. Sohara may have known about his perverse nature, but she also knew that Tomoki wouldn't truly take advantage of her. Sure he may tease her by groping her sometimes, but she always noticed he behaved himself in anything other than her breasts.

At around ten at night the two woke up, but Sohara suddenly remembered she promised to do some cleanup at her house for her parents. Tomoki waved and said, "I'll meet you there then..."

Sohara hugged him then said, "See you there around midnight." She walked out and gasped as she felt Tomoki hug her from behind.

She glanced back and saw him staring at her. Tomoki said with a devious grin, "Don't you be late got it?"

Sohara blinked then beamed, "You got it!" She left his room and he chuckled to himself before getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoki left his house and went to the Cherry Tree and rested against its trunk. He looked up at the blossoms before he received a call on his phone. It was Sugata, his mentor in school.

Sugata said, "Quick Tomoki you have to get out of there! Something big is coming and it's right above you. Quickly RUN!"

Tomoki looked up and saw a black hole in the sky above him. He froze up as the area around him began to shake. He saw strange things falling from the sky straight towards him. He quickly dove to the right as a large shard of metal embedded in the ground near him.

He glanced at the ground in shock as he saw more pieces falling. "What in the hell is going on?" He began dodging the pieces with the speed he had developed to dodge Sohara's attacks. The ground suddenly shook as an explosion ripped through the area. He looked at the small crater and saw a young girl...but this was no ordinary girl. She had wings and was unconscious. He quickly turned and began to run. He had barely gotten 100 feet when he suddenly stopped running and saw that the debris was still falling. He winced then he looked back at the unconscious girl, "I wanted just peace and quiet! Now some weird girl with wings falls down near me...she's going to be just fine. She didn't even have a scratch on her."

He looked forward then back at the girl and shouted, "Dammit!" He raced back towards her and dove over her picking her out of the crater and rolling her out of the range of a debris that would have stabbed her through the chest had he not moved her. He held her in his arms and began to run at full speed, but she wasn't the lightest of girls. He thought maybe her wings were heavier than normal.

He saw five pieces converging on his location, "What are they homing pigeons?" He shouted as he raced down the hill to find that he had no way of escaping anymore. Five pillars had blocked his escape routes and one was coming straight for him.

A feminine voice said softly, "Activating defensive mode..." He gasped and looked down at the girl and saw her eyes had opened...they were a deep crimson, like blood and were reflecting the pillar that was coming down. Her wings suddenly enveloped them both and the pillar was dissolved in one swift shot.

Her eyes changed from red to a beautiful cerulean blue. Her eyes began to sparkle and she said two simple words that'd change his life forever, "Beginning Imprinting process..."

He watched in surprise and wonder as light began to shine around both of them as a chain began to grow from the choker that was around her neck, spreading to his hand then bound to his hand. He gasped at the chain and stared the girl, "What the...hell?"

She smiled and saw more debris falling and began deflecting it with a glow from her wings. She flew into the air holding him and said, "Hold on Master!" She began dodging the falling pillars and pieces of what appeared to be some metal construction. He watched in amazement as her wings flapped at a really fast speed. She rolled with ease as she dodged pillars with a swift barrel roll. She used it to change her velocity to a slightly slower speed as she did a slow circling motion.

He shouted, "What in the hell is going on?"

She said, "When I fell from the sky, a lot of debris came down with me master. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you!"

He blinked, "What made me your master all of a sudden?"

She said, "Imprinting my master. When you protected me, it enacted a protocol within my programming. It allowed me to imprint you as my master." She landed outside the range of the falling debris and set him down on his feet. He turned to face the falling debris with the strange girl next to him. He heard footsteps racing towards him and saw Sohara running up. He turned to see her and saw her freeze near them.

Sohara pointed at them and said, "Tomoki...who is the girl?"

Tomoki said, "Don't ask me...she just appeared in the middle of that debris field...and then imprinted herself to me or so she says." He held up the chain and said, "She started calling me master and flew at a very fast speed, dodging the debris. I don't even know what she is...nevermind who she is."

The girl looked at them, "Designation...Ikaros...Pet Class Angeloid...currently imprinted to Master." She looked at Tomoki and waited for him to say his name.

Tomoki blinked then looked at Sohara then back at the angeloid Ikaros and said, "My name is Tomoki."

Ikaros said, "Master Tomoki...designation accepted...status confirmed..." She looked at the girl, "Name of girlfriend?"

Tomoki blushed, "She's not my girlfriend..."

Sohara said, "I'm Sohara..." She looked the new girl over with a mild amount of jealousy and disdain. The girl was curvier than she was, but she didn't have as big of a chest.

Ikaros looked at her then said with her emotionless voice, "Sohara...friend, not enemy of Master."

Sohara growled softly, "Why that little..."

Tomoki held her back, "Cool it Sohara...I don't know why she's here...but we can't just be rude to her. Obviously she's from another world or she wouldn't be bonding herself to me. Besides check that out." He pointed at the wings that were on Ikaros' back.

Sohara gasped, "Are...those real?" She went behind Ikaros and began to pet the wings, "They are SO soft!" She giggled, "What is she an angel?"

Tomoki said, "She called herself an Angeloid...is that right Ikaros?"

Ikaros nodded, "That is correct Master. I have arrived on this world to serve you. Any wish you want can come true."

Tomoki blushed then shook his head, "I don't want to take advantage of that...more than necessary that is."

Sohara said, "Oh no you don't, do not even THINK of it Tomoki!"

Tomoki waved his hands frantically, "Don't worry I won't sheesh! Let's just get her home for now...we will figure something out."

Ikaros' eyes looked to the sky then she said, "Sensing approaching object...stay back Master and young miss Sohara." She unfolded her wings and her eyes flashed red. She raised her hand and shot a beam destroying a pillar in one shot.

Tomoki's eyes went wide but didn't comment. He quickly took both her hand and Sohara's hand, then raced back towards his house with both of them in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He burst through his doors and found that they were both in tow, "Okay now what?" He shook his head. He looked at the angeloid that had fallen to the earth near them, "What do you say Sohara?"

Sohara shook her head, "Don't ask me...I have no idea what she is...nevermind where she came from..."

Tomoki's voice said softly, "The New World...it has to be...she came from that black hole in the sky. It means there's another world through that black hole."

Ikaros's eyes flickered a deep cerulean as she said, "I come from the skies, that is all I know." She looked at Tomoki, "Do you have any wishes Master?"

Tomoki said, "Well we may as well test it out...got any wishes in mind Sohara?"

The brunette was thoughtful, "Well maybe...I don't know a large chocolate cake?"

Tomoki said, "I wish for a large chocolate cake for Sohara!"

Ikaros closed her eyes as a card glowed in front of her. A few seconds later a Chocolate cake that was half the size of the living room appeared.

Sohara sweatdropped, "Isn't...that a bit excessive?"

Tomoki burst out laughing and said, "Well you did say a large chocolate cake."

Sohara glowered, "I didn't say fill the damn living room! Jeez!"

Ikaros' eyes fell, "This is not good Master?"

Tomoki rubbed her head softly and said, "Its fine...we will just freeze some of it for later..." He saw that she perked up when he rubbed her head.

Ikaros' closed her eyes in enjoyment from his petting. Tomoki said, "She really is interesting isn't she Sohara?"

Sohara said, "You can say that again...I mean really she is cute and she has beautiful wings. I really wish I could have wings like that someday."

Tomoki grinned and said, "Well let's see how they affect this one first...for all we know it could be a hinderance...but if they really help out, maybe I'll wish for that at some point."

Sohara said, "So...Ikaros was it? Why did you come down here? I mean I know you said that you are here to be Tomoki's...pet or something like that...but what caused you to come down in the first place?"

Ikaros said, "I am uncertain. All I remember is appearing in that field and imprinting myself to my Master."

Tomoki held the chain in his hand and said, "Is there a way to make this chain not appear to fully connect us?"

Ikaros closed her eyes and the chain vanished, leaving about four links under her collar. She said, "The Chain is still there...however it's not visible to the naked eye. I am bound to you forever Master. If you give an order...I must obey it."

Tomoki gulped, "Best be careful what I order then..."

Sohara nodded, "Yeah no kidding...I mean imagine if you commanded her to kill someone...I shudder at the thought." She began to shake.

Tomoki glared then stated bluntly, "I would never order her to do something like that. I mean as long as she's here, I'm going to treat her as a guest. There will be points where I will take advantage of giving her orders or making wishes, but for the most part I just want her to be happy!"

Sohara smiled, "That's just like you Tomoki..."

Tomoki yawned and said, "Let's get some rest you two...we will figure out what to do in the morning..."

Sohara nodded and laid down next to him and the two were asleep almost within moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikaros meanwhile looked out the window...as an Angeloid she never slept. They were forbidden for dreaming...nevermind the fact their bodies didn't require sleep. She glanced at the full moon that was now visible. "Full moon...resonance accepted..." She said softly as she stared at the moon.

She then began to pace the room...or rather float around the room while thinking to herself. She looked down at Sohara and her master sleeping next to each other. She fluttered down and landed next to them and stared at the girl next to Tomoki. "Sohara...I wonder what she's like deep down..." Her eyes glowed red and she scanned them both. "Temperature variance detected in downer female subject."

Little did she know that Sohara was having a very erotic dream about Tomoki. It was a regular dream she had and she secretly loved it when she did have them. She wanted him so badly outside her dreams, but she had realized it may only stay dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sohara moaned in her sleep and cuddled close to Tomoki. She felt his arms slip around him while they slept and she murmered happily in her sleep.

Ikaros watched this and nodded, "I see...close proximity between master and Sohara makes their body temperatures spike...I wonder if it is making Master sick..." She got a jug of water to cool them off if they got higher in temperature.

Luckily, Sohara opened her eyes just before Ikaros poured the jug of water on them, "W-wait what are you doing Ikaros?"

Ikaros said, "Cooling off your body temperatures..."

Sohara flushed and said, "It's fine trust me Ikaros...there's no need to cool us off..."

Ikaros blinked then said, "Understood Miss Sohara...no need to cool off master...despite his...situation."

Sohara pressed herself slightly closer and felt the situation and flushed deep red and raised her hand to beat the living daylights out of him then thought twice, "Wait a second...he can't control it when he's asleep..." She looked at him asleep as he was talking softly in his sleep, "A little slower and louder please..."

Tomoki said softly, "Sohara...Ikaros...both so pretty..."

Sohara grinned, "Oh I can make use of that later..." She looked at Ikaros, "Tell me something...what are your wings made of anyways?"

The angeloid blinked, "I am uncertain...but they are soft..." She looked back at her wings and let them come out full span. "Want to see them in action Miss Sohara?"

Sohara gasped, "You mean they truly do work? I thought you guys were kidding about that!"

Ikaros nodded and said, "They work...I can fly up to speeds of Mach 24..."

Sohara's jaw dropped in pure shock, "M-Mach 24? How is that...even possible? That's faster than the fastest flight jet on our planet!"

Ikaros shrugged, "It is how I was created...I am uncertain as to the reason I would need such speed."

Sohara hugged her, "Well let's go for a flight...if you think you can carry me that is." She grinned deviously, "I want to see somewhere really cool...got any ideas?"

Ikaros said, "How about Egypt?"

Sohara blinked, "I don't even see how..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikaros picked her up and placed the Aegis around them and flashed at Mach 18 arriving in Egypt in a matter of ten minutes. She sat down Sohara who stared around herself in shock

Sohara gasped out, "W-what? B-but how?"

Ikaros said, "I have an innate knowledge of this planet's major cities...look to your left Miss Sohara..."

Sohara slowly turned herself to the left and saw the Sphinx next to her. She reached up and touched its stone paw, "This...is incredible. Normally humans have to pay a massive fortune just to come here. This is absolutely amazing!"

She walked with Ikaros to Cairo. She smiled as Ikaros kept getting them water from Synapse and when they arrived in Cairo she looked around before finding what she wanted to find. She ran her fingers over some material in the merchant's stall, "This is pure silk isn't it?"

The Merchant rubbed his hands together, "Oh yes young lady...pure silk and very soft."

Sohara looked at Ikaros, "Is it?"

Ikaros' eyes glowed red, "Studying properties..." She focused then said, "Material is 79% silk, 29% imitation silk."

Sohara glared at the merchant, "What are you trying to pull here?" She clenched her fist and said, "I ought to kick your ass for this...but instead...you're going to get me real silk and you'll only charge half the cost of this shoddy material here!"

The Merchant said, "You and what army?"

Sohara smirked and glowed purple before she swung her arm slicing his stall in half, "That army!"

The Merchant gaped and handed her a big pile of pure silk of varying colors. He then ran away at full speed, "She's a DEMON!" He screamed as he ran through the town.

Sohara gulped, "Um...Ikaros." She looked at the angeloid, "You may want to get me home before I'm arrested...come to think of it threatening him wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had!"

Ikaros picked her up and dashed along the ground before leaping into the air. She said, "Hang on...I'll get us back in a few minutes...but this will sting a bit." She closed her eyes and unleashed a full aegis shield and shot forward at Mach 24. The world seemed to turn into a blur beneath them. Sohara's eyes went wide as she watched the world fly by. They had already passed India and were heading towards Japan at a shocking speed. Ikaros said, "Hang on tight Miss Sohara!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sohara braced herself as they crashed into the ground near Tomoki's place making a mini crater. Ikaros slowly stood up, "Landing complete...scanning for damages..." She began doing a diagnostic, "All systems green..." She scanned Sohara, "Three bruises on the right side...no permanent damage." She helped Sohara up and noticed that Tomoki was coming out of his house.

Tomoki groaned, "Where did you two go? I woke up to find both of you gone!"

Ikaros said, "Egypt...Miss Sohara wanted to get some silk apparently."

Tomoki gaped, "Wait...how did you get to and from Egypt that quickly?"

Sohara said, "Ikaros here can fly up to speeds of Mach 24!"

Tomoki's eyes widened and he said, "Is that true Ikaros?"

Ikaros said, "Yes Master...I can fly up to that speed...I am unsure as to why."

Tomoki grinned and hugged her, "That's incredible...not only can you grant our wishes, you can fly at a rediculously fast speed." He hugged her close then said, "Sohara isn't this awesome? We can go anywhere we want now!"

Sohara giggled slightly then said, "Come on let's just get to class...besides how much danger can she get into alone?"

Tomoki said, "You have no idea do you...I mean really for all we know she will vanish from here and we won't find her...and with her speed she could just blast her way around the planet multiple times before we even finish lunch class...imagine if people saw her...I don't see any real way around it..I'm going to have to take her to school with me."

Sohara gaped, "How in the hell do you plan to pull that off?"

Tomoki said, "Ikaros explain how you grant wishes again?"

Ikaros held up a card, "By speaking your wish to me, I can use these cards to grant your wishes...I can call it down from Synapse...anything is possible."

Tomoki held up two cards, "First...I wish for the teachers to think you are transfer students from another school...along with the school you transfer from to have records of you attending there so that there is a false trail leading to your entrance into elementary school. Second I wish for you to get a school uniform like Sohara's here."

Sohara held up the uniform and Ikaros studied it for a moment then made the two cards shatter.

She said softly, "Done Master..." She looked towards the table and three copies of the uniform appeared on the table, complete with a cute pair of panties and bra to go with each uniform. She said, "When we arrive your teachers won't know who I really am."

Tomoki sighed and said, "Just don't do anything crazy, just follow Sohara's example...just don't kill me."

Ikaros nodded, "Understood Master...follow Miss Sohara's example but do not kill you..."

Sohara grinned, "This will be fun!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoki walked between Ikaros and Sohara towards school...little did they know that someone had already missed Ikaros from whence she came and was already taking measures to ensure her either destruction or return to her homeland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A blonde haired man stared visciously at a blue haired girl, "Get up bitch..."

The girl got up and fluttered her butterfly wings sadly, "Y-yes Master?"

The blonde haired man growled, "Entertain me...now..."

Her eyes went wide, "Y-yes master...what does master wish this Beta to do for him?"

He smirked, "You recently found a little pet didn't you?"

She suddenly beamed, "Yes Master, she's a little bird, would you like to see? She somehow made her way to Synapse all on her own." She whistled and the bird landed on her shoulder, "See she and I have become great friends alrea..."

His grin went even wider, "I want you to rip off her wings...right in front of me Beta!"

Her smile faded almost instantly and her eyes brimmed as she glanced down at the bird, "M-master are you serious?"

His grin turned into a scowl of anger, "Are you daring to disobey me you stupid bitch?!" He rose from his throne.

She quickly said, "N-never master!" She looked down then closed her eyes and tried not to think of what she had to do. She ripped the wings off her only friend in the Synapse and held the battered body in her right hand.

The winged man floated down then stomped her down to the ground, "What a good piece of filth you are...Maybe I won't scrap you just yet...you're going to go down to the world below and either kill...or bring back Uranus Queen to me. If you can't get her under control, then kill her and bring back her body to me...is that understood?"

The blue haired girl said brokenly, "U-Understood Master..."

He kicked her towards the edge of the room, "Now get out of my sight...before I have you scrapped like yesterday's veal cutlet..I took one bite and tossed it down to the world below...it tasted vile!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blue haired girl took off fast and flew straight for the entrance to the lower world. She sobbed brokenly as she flew, "I...I'm so sorry..." She held the body of the now dead bird in her hands. She cried harder and harder as she flew down then she growled focusing her pain into anger, "I will complete my Master's order...and I'll use all this anger and pain to do it!" She shouted as she shot through the portal. She couldn't say it to her master, but she was hurt more than she ever thought was possible by his actions. She had loved that bird more than anything else and he had forced her to kill it. To make matters worse she also knew just how wasteful and slothful the jackass was. The veal he had tossed, she caught as she had been flying beneath them. She had taken a bite out of it and realized it had tasted amazingly...he has just gotten bored with the flavor is all.

She landed on the top of a mountain...not realizing it was Mount Fuji in Japan. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she made a small grave for her friend. "I swear to you...I won't fail in my mission...your death will not be in vain!" She covered the bird and made a makeshift monument and prayed for the bird's travels to the afterlife.

She then wiped her eyes and glanced at the sky with a look that screamed, "I hate you...you arrogant son of a bitch!" She then shook the look away from her and let her armor go up and began using her hacking abilities to full extent, "Studying computational abilities...finding Uranus Queen...hmm strange there's no signature...it's almost like her powers are locked...oh well easier job for me once I do find that traitorous angeloid! Imagine one betraying the will of her master!" She glanced at the bird sanctuary then took a bloodied feather from her clothes that had remained on her and slipped it into her hair attaching it to one of her ties. She did the same thing with the other tie. She let out a scream that rang through Mount Fuji, shaking it to its very core. She then took off destroying a small chunk of the rock. She shot through the skies like a cannon, "Stealth Mode...activate!" She vanished from sight and began to search for the Uranus Queen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikaros froze and looked at the sky. She kept staring in the direction of Mount Fuji.

Sohara blinked, "Something wrong Ikaros?"

Ikaros kept staring then slowly turned away, "No it's nothing...I thought I sensed something over there..." She walked with the two humans towards the school. She couldn't help imagining that something dangerous towards either her or her master was coming their way.

She shrugged then walked inside the school with her master and Sohara. She took off her jacket and her wings popped out. Every girl who saw her instantly stared at her. One gaped, "W-wow...are those wings?"

Tomoki then thought of something interesting, "Yeah they are...what of it? She's a close friend of my family...her name is Ikaros."

The girls all moved close to her and stared awed like at her wings. One girl petted her wings and let out a soft squeel of enjoyment, "They are so soft are they real?"

Ikaros nodded, "They are real...and yes they allow me to fly."

A guy was blushing as she walked by. It took all of Tomoki's mindset not punch him for staring at her like that. Sohara watched and giggled softly then whispered in his ear, "That's how girls feel when you chase after them in the changerooms."

Tomoki gaped, "Jeez...is that what it does? I thought it was all harmless fun!"

Sohara whacked him and said, "Not a chance in hell mister!" She was glowing purple ready to do a few more strikes if he didn't behave.

Tomoki said, "Okay okay I'll behave...besides I want to keep an eye on Ikaros."

Sohara's aura faded and smiled, "Good Tomo...so what do you want to do after school anyways?"

Tomoki shrugged, "Probably take Ikaros home and figure out what else she can do...I mean she just arrived here and I would like to know what she is capable of."

Ikaros saw a bird land on the window sill. She picked up the bird and began to pet it. Her eyes softened as she stroked the bird, to which Tomoki watched her as she was so gentle towards it.

Sohara sat back next to Ikaros and said, "It certainly seems peaceful...but is it really okay for us to relax like this?"

Ikaros's eyes flashed red for a split second then returned to their aquamarine eyes that appeared green or blue depending on the light that hit them. She said, "Next class is mathematics correct?"

Sohara nodded, "That's right...think you will be fine?"

Ikaros looked at her with her blank stare then went into the mathematics class. When Sohara was called up, however, Ikaros sat back without taking notes. After about ten minutes of this the teacher wrote a complicated problem for second year college students. Being the clever angeloid she was, Ikaros solved it without even approaching the board.

Tomoki gaped at his angeloid, "I-Incredible." Ikaros sat down without another word and pulled out a book and began to read it. It was advanced flight mechanics, but she didn't seem to understand it at all until her eyes turned blood red and she began to read at a lightening fast pace. The rest of the students all froze and began watching her turn the pages every second.

Tomoki watched and then started to laugh, "Ikaros you're such an interesting person..." He looked out the window then fell out of his chair, "What the hell?" He raced to the window and opened it and looked around. "Strange I KNOW I saw a blue haired girl flying out there!"

Sohara blinked and said, "You sure you weren't just daydreaming?"

Tomoki shook his head and said, "Maybe I was...jeez..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the nearby tree...the blue haired angeloid was watching the class with interest. She was invisible at the moment. She had made the mistake of letting down her stealth field for a split second and had seen a student race to the window before she had reactivated it. She stared at the guy who was still looking around for her. "He is surprisingly observant..."

She clenched her fist and stared at Ikaros, "Nothing will stop me from returning you to the sky where you belong Uranus Queen...Alpha..." She fell silent and stared at the sky, "You hear me you son of a bitch master!" She growled then shot out of the tree like a cannon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the classroom Tomoki said, "Excuse me Sensei I have to go deal with something!" He raced out of the room and ran out of the school at full speed. He shook his head, "What next...huh?" He saw that Ikaros had come with him. He said, "Ikaros follow that blur!" She nodded and her eyes glowed red, "Yes Master...I will investigate immediately!" Tomoki ran off after the two blurs. He shouted, "Don't you let it get too far ahead!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blue haired angeloid glanced back and saw Ikaros was coming at her at full speed. She swore angrily and shot forward at full speed, "Reaching Mach 20..." She shot around the world with Ikaros in close pursuit. She growled and turned to face Ikaros finally after reaching Japan again floating right over the cherry tree where a few days ago Ikaros had crash landed on the planet. She floated above there and turned off her hacking field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikaros landed in a deafening crash sound and stood up in the small crater, "New Angeloid detected...class Beta...named Nymph..." She stared up at the younger appearing Angeloid. She watched as the blue haired angeloid floated down to the ground and landed in front of her.

Ikaros called out, "What do you want Nymph?"

The blue haired angeloid began to laugh, "Is this the infamous Uranus Queen? Where are your weapons? Your powers!"

Ikaros blinked, "I am a pet class angeloid...named Ikaros!"

The blue haired angeloid shot forward at full speed and punched Ikaros sending her crashing through a dirt hill and she appeared on her other side, "Don't make me laugh! Pet class? You cannot be serious!"

Ikaros slowly got up and wiped dirt off her arms, "That is my designation!"

They both froze as Tomoki came running up, Sohara close in tow. She had apparently followed. Her eyes went wide, "Another one?"

Tomoki nodded, "Yeah you could say that...but it seems like this one isn't as friendly as Ikaros..."

Ikaros said, "Master...what are your orders?"

Tomoki stared at the blue haired Angeloid and noticed the blood stain on her right hand, "Find out why she's here...and try not to hurt her."

Ikaros nodded and said, "Yes Master!" She shot towards Nymph. The blue haired Angeloid smirked and shot forward as well. A powerful wind shockwave made both Tomoki and Sohara slide backwards a few feet.

Nymph shouted, "What are you anyways? You are NOT some stupid pet class!" She fired a beam from her mouth.

Ikaros quickly threw up Aegis on reactive instinct. Then she shot forward and grabbed Nymph from behind holding her in place.

Nymph growled and said, "Bad move Alpha!" She closed her eyes and a green field surrounded the two of them, "Hacking field activated...Memory Block...100%...emotion block...100%...Variable Wing Block...79%..." She suddenly began to laugh, "You're nothing more than a doll!" She spun in the pink haired angeloid's grasp and punched her in the stomach causing Ikaros to let her go.

Nymph fluttered backwards then raised her hand, "Master's orders...sorry Alpha!"

She froze suddenly when Tomoki's voice ripped through the area, "The hell? Why can't you just tell him to go fuck himself!"

Nymph spun to face the human, "And what would you...a little bug know of it? Downers are nothing more than insects to be crushed under my master's feet."

Tomoki said, "The same master who caused you that kind of pain?" He pointed at her right hand, "I'm no fool...he ordered you to do something that hurt you very much didn't he..."

Nymph turned her face to the right not wanting the downers to see the fact he had hit a nerve, "None of your business! I follow my master's orders that is all!"

Tomoki said, "Why don't you just decide what you want to do for yourself?"

Nymph shouted, "We don't have that capability!"

Tomoki said, "Then find the capability!"

Nymph growled, "Fine I'll deal with you first Downer!" She shot towards Tomoki but found herself blocked by Ikaros. Nymph said, "I suppose I could just make you cower in fear Ikaros..." She raised her hand and called out, "Hacking field...full power open!"

A powerful wind began to blow and Tomoki grabbed a nearby stick and stabbed it into the ground and held onto Sohara, "Hold on!" He shouted as he felt his own feet slipping.

Nymph said, "Memory block...being removed...behold what you truly are Ikaros...behold the atrocities you have committed under our master's orders!"

Ikaros froze then fell to her knees holding herself around her middle, "No...it can't be...I...am a pet...class angeloid..."

Nymph smirked, "Won't be long now...Memory Block 100% removal..."

Ikaros let out a cry that shook the hills, tears streaming down her face.

Nymph blinked, "Wait a moment I didn't release her emotions...how is she...crying...oh son of a bitch!" She quickly charged up a cannon blast and fired it at Ikaros, only to find it deflected by Aegis.

Ikaros' eyes turned from their sea greenish blue to a deep green, then a red. "Memory block...100% removal...Variable Wing block removed...ability block removed..."

Nymph gasped, "Crap! I unleashed her full power...how is that even possible?" She fired another blast but Ikaros' Aegis easily stopped it.

Ikaros' eyes glowed red and she pulled out a bow. She saw Nymph falter and said, "Leave now Nymph...or I will destroy you!"

Ikaros glanced back to see that Tomoki and Sohara had been blown back towards the school, "Five minutes...that's all the time I can spare Nymph..." She shot forward an angelic halo appearing above her head.

Nymph quickly flew into the sky, "Son of a bitch!" She shouted as she began firing beams at Ikaros to slow her down, "Stealth Field activate!" She vanished from sight and quickly flew behind Ikaros.

Ikaros looked from her left to her right, "Stealth Field...beginning scan of available courses of action..." She said softly.

Nymph appeared behind her, "Hacking Field Activate!" A green field once again enveloped the pair. She thought, "I have to put those blocks back in place before she does something stupid!" She began to replace the block on Ikaros' programming but found she couldn't gain access to do so. She growled angrily, "Dammit! Fine if I can't block her programs...then I will freeze them instead..." She made the hacking program force her opponent to start to freeze solid.

Ikaros shiverred as her wings started to develop a layer of ice. "W-what are you doing to me?"

Nymph laughed happily, "Got you...weakness established...ice element engage! Hacking field open!" She raised her hand and a bow and arrows appeared in her hand. The arrows were glowing blue and she notched one to the bow. "Ice Bombardment!" She fired the arrow and hacked it to make it split into twenty arrows, all charged with ice energy.

Ikaros shook off the cold and shot out of the hacking field and armed her Artemis missiles. She fired twenty of them causing them to explode against the arrows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The winged man in the Synapse laughed heartily, "Now this is more fun...one of those two will die here and now..." He called out, "Beta!"

Nymph on the surface froze, "Y-yes master?"

He smirked, "Before you destroy Ikaros...make sure you rip those wings of hers right off!"

Nymph gulped, "B-but master you know that cuts an angeloids power in half...didn't you want to use her after this?"

His voice came through, "That broken down toy? Never again...do it and I just MIGHT not scrap you as well!"

The winged man smirked then started to laugh having broken the connection to his conversation with her. "What a pathetic piece of trash...what she doesn't realize is that when she finally destroys that broken toy then returns...I'll have her scrapped."

The girl angels laughed with him, "Pathetic piece of garbage..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymph shook slightly then said, "Ikaros...master's orders...forgive me...Hacking Field full power!" Her eyes changed from blue to a jade green. Her wings began to glow and her hair began to flow backwards. "Frozen Cataclysm!" She began to freeze the entire area.

Ikaros winced and flew higher dodging the cold winds. "What to do about this...Master's orders were to subdue her...but she certainly is putting up a lot of resistance...what...do I do master..." She said to herself softly and placed up her Aegis shield to block out the cold.

Nymph said, "Change form...Hacking Field...Raging Inferno!" She hacked the area around her creating it to be a fiery inferno surrounding her. She slowly walked forward in her hack field bubble and laughed, "What's the matter Alpha? Can't beat me when you can't get near me..."

Ikaros stared in annoyance then pointed her hand forward as a ton of mechanical looking rims appeared. She said, "Hephestus...knock her out now!"

Nymph growled and tried to hack the Hephestus, but it was in an alternate reality for the most part and she froze realizing that the control console was not accessible. She created fire and lightening and was about to fire it at Ikaros when she saw Ikaros appear in front of her.

Ikaros said softly, "Enough of this...I'll knock her out immediately for my master!" She said, "Stun mode...fire!" The lasers shot out but they were green rather than their normal color. They were a knockout mode designed to knock out anything with electrical impulses when they hit.

Nymph didn't even have a chance to react...the explosions knocked her out of Stealth Mode and her Hacking Mode. She fell to her knees then to the ground.

Ikaros landed in front of her and picked up the Angeloid. "Retrieval complete...returning to Master..." She shot into the air and flew back to the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The winged angel slammed his fist into the throne, "Bastards! How did that broken down toy take out my Beta unit..." He took some breathes then said, "Oh well...I'll send someone else after them soon enough..."

He pressed a button to his ear when he saw her recover.

"Remember you worthless Angeloid...don't you dare return to the sky until you have the Uranus Queen's head on a silver platter...understand? Oh and I want you to find a cute little bird and rip it to pieces...slow and excruciating...I can see so I want to see it...I'm bored after all!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymph shook her head then said, "Can I do this after I recover?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He said, "Very well...besides trying to fly off to get a bird would not amuse me..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymph slowly opened her eyes and found she was being held by Tomoki. She said, "Alpha why is a pathetic bug holding me?"

Tomoki said, "Who are you calling a bug? It's only because I ordered Ikaros to take it easy that you're in one piece...why did you come down here?"

Nymph huffed and said, "I don't have to tell you a damn thing you stupid little bug! You're nothing but a downer..."

Tomoki growled slightly and held her closer, then said, "Still I want to know what happened that gave you that blood on your hand!"

Nymph glared, "Don't ask questions about something that is none of your concern bug!"

Tomoki said, "Well you're kind of stuck down here for now aren't you?"

She growled slightly and tried to turn away from him, but found herself being held in position. She looked her head away then said softly, "You could say that...I'm not allowed to return without the completion of my mission."

Tomoki said, "And that mission would be...what?"

She glanced at him and said almost inaudibly, "That is something I cannot tell you."

Ikaros said, "Her mission is to capture and return me back to the Sky."

She growled, "Traitor!" She huffed and was shocked when Tomoki started to laugh. "What's so funny you bug!"

Tomoki smiled, "I actually like her...she's adorable and has quite a temper on her...what do you think Sohara? Should we take care of her for a while?"

Sohara nodded, "Yeah definitely...besides have you SEEN those wings? They are so cute!"

Nymph blushed and squirmed from his grasp, "Sheesh what am I a pet or something?"

She took off towards the mountains of Mount Fuji.

Tomoki said softly as she flew away, "No...you're a nice Angeloid overall...that's what...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymph landed by the bird's grave, "What a jackass...why is my reactor pounding like this..." She shook her head violently, "That jerk...why is it that he is affecting me so..." She knelt by the alter and began to pray. Her eyes began flashing multiple colors. "I won't lose next time...you hear me you bastards!" Her wings began to flutter in the wind and she let her blue hair out of their bindings and let her hair fly back in the wind. "I swear it...next time Alpha...I'll crush you once and for all...and drag you back to the Synapse...in pieces if I have to!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoki groaned, "She flew up to Mount Fuji...I should probably go and get her."

Ikaros said, "But Master..."

Tomoki smiled, "Oh not alone...Sohara and I will be going together."

He was chopped straight into the ground, ten feet down. "Do NOT volunteer me for missions pervert!"

Tomoki laughed and said, "Sorry Sohara...but still I think you agree...that girl needs some help."

Sohara turned to Ikaros, "Can you help us get up there?"

Ikaros nodded, "I can warp you straight up there, or I can have you fly there with your own version of our wings...Which do you prefer?"

Tomoki said, "Our own wings...that way she can see us coming and not register us as threats..."

Ikaros said, "Yes Master...be careful...she is still angry about her defeat..."

Sohara and Tomoki turned around as pretty angel wings appeared on their backs. Tomoki grinned and looked at Sohara's wings which looked like butterfly wings, "Betcha she will love these!" Tomoki said with a smile on his face.

Sohara beamed, "Wow these are so pretty...I love them!"

Ikaros said, "Trust in the wings and they will make you fly...to make them flap...just tense and untense your back until you get used to it, then you will find the right muscles to flap them and not have to tense. Oh and take these...I will contact you as you get close." She slipped a wrist communicator on each of them.

Sohara and Tomoki began to tense up their backs then released and the wings forcibly flapped. They began to practise and soon found that there was a new muscle being used. They relaxed and tried to practise using that muscle. Soon the two were flying into the air. Sohara grinned, "Alright let's go to Mount Fuji!"

The two flew towards Mount Fuji and soon found the blue haired girl on top of the mountain. Sohara answered her wrist watch. She looked at Ikaros' image on the small watch, "What's up Ikaros?"

The Angeloid said, "She is at the very tip top of Mount Fuji...good luck Master and Miss...please bring her down safely...she is not to be underestimated even now..."

Both of them landed on the top of Mount Fuji to find themselves face to face with the blue haired Angeloid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymph growled and said, "How dare you set foot where my friend's grave is!" She opened her mouth and shot out a beam of intense energy. Tomoki quickly dodged it as she began to charge up another. He swiftly close the gap and pounced on her, holding her down, "Now What's your name Angeloid?"

Nymph growled trying to free herself, "Nymph...Beta Class...Strategic Combat Unit..." SHe growled again, "Let me go damn bug!"

Tomoki smiled, "Funny...I didn't think a bug could hold down someone so much bigger than it..."

Nymph whined then said, "Okay fine Tomoki let me go..."

He let her go and chuckled at her slightly flushed face then his face turned serious, "While you are with us, I will make sure nothing happens to you."

Sohara sighed then said, "Well it is progress at the very least...Look why don't you come back with us...at least with us you won't starve to death."

Nymph looked at him then Sohara and said, "Very well...I suppose I can come down..."

Tomoki said, "Would you like to bury your friend down in my yard so you don't have to fly up here to see it each day?"

Nymph growled, "Leave the grave alone...I want her to be able to see all your bug country at the very least..."

She fell quiet, "I owe her that much at least..." She quickly said, "Well come on let's go...I'm hungry for some snacks!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HLP-AR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, the next one is coming in a few days.

Whether through dangerous enemies or Nymph's master unleashing his wrath upon him, who knows what the future shall bring for these Angeloids and Tomoki and Sohara.


	2. Chapter Update (1st)

This is just an update chapter for all my stories.

I AM still working on my stories and I will be uploading as soon as I can. I've been job searching a lot lately as well as taking care of a number of other projects around the house. Thus I haven't been able to do everything at once.

I do promise to get as much as I possibly can uploaded. I hope to have a chapter for each story uploaded at least within two weeks.

If I fail at this I do apologize in advance, things have been hectic. My aim is by March 10th to have a new chapter up for all my stories.

This is a test

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-HLP-AR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-HLP-AR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-HLP-AR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


End file.
